jaiden_animationsfandomcom-20200213-history
My Strange Trip to Europe w/ TimTom
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on April 30, 2017. Synopsis Jaiden shares her story about her trip to Europe with her YouTube friend TimTom. Stories Time to fly Jaiden's flight to Europe was her first time traveling on her own, so she was nervous. She did everything right, except when boarding the plane, she did not hear her zone being called. She asked the desk guy if they already called zone there and if she should get on the plane, and he said yes. Jaiden was worried she would not be able to make it to the plane, but she got on. The flight was a layover to Minneapolis, and because the plane arrived early, the passengers had to wait 15 minutes for the gate to open. This is where Jaiden met TimTom in real life for the first time so she would not fly alone for 8 hours. During their flight to Europe, Tim used his computer to hack into one of the airport games. It was the game where the player had to make all the words out of a random set of letters, and Tim hacked into the game to cheat and get all the answers. Amsterdam it! When Jaiden and Tim got to Amsterdam, they suffered jet lag for a while and were so hungry that even a plain bagel was what they thought was the best food ever. Being an English speaker, Dutch was one of the hardest languages for Jaiden to understand. Jaiden bought a travel rice cooker so that she can make some quick meals in the hotel. After picking up groceries, she and Tim got into the room, and realized that it did not have a fridge, water, a chair, not even a door for the shower. They did not have anything to cut produce with, so they went down to the lobby to steal a butter knife and got away with it. There was nothing in the room to cut the vegetables on except a tour guide booklet used as a makeshift cutting board, which got shredded paper all over the vegetables. After that, Jaiden put all the ingredients in the cooker, plugged it in, and blew out the power fuse. she and Tim went to the front desk to explain what happened and they ended up in one of those comfort suites which was almost exactly the same as the other room. Not wanting to risk blowing another fuse, they wasted the ingredients by flushing them down the toilet. Jaiden and Tim went out to find random food places, and many of them were obscure local restaurants. So they sat on a bench eating vegetable quiches. The main reason why they were in Amsterdam was for VidCon Europe. Jaiden was invited to be a moderator on an animated panel together with Adande Thorne (sWooZie), Thomas Ridgewell (TomSka), and that nice girl Didda. Jaiden was so nervous that she dragged Tim into some areas even though he did not have a speaker pass. Afternoon in Paris After the convention was over, Jaiden and Tim decided to visit Paris. It looked way prettier than Jaiden thought. On their way to the Eiffel Tower, they watched a street lady play a cup game with tourists. The lady invited Jaiden to play, then handed her a hundred euro and took it back. Jaiden was really confused about what the lady wanted. On the last day of vacation, Jaiden was determined to find one more restaurant that was not as weird as the ones in Amsterdam. Eventually she found a normal place and the restaurant had only two meals left. Jaiden and Tim had those two meals and still had no idea what they ate. End-card The European trip was Jaiden's first break YouTube for a long time, and she felt really rejuvenated. TimTom also made a video about the trip, making this kind of a two-channel collaboration. Jaiden suggests watching his video and telling him hi, except it would cause the comment section to be spammed with "Jaiden says hi". The Jaiden plushes have been shipped out, with a swift sneak peek of an Ari plush. Characters *Jaiden *TimTom *Mom *Dad *Desk guy *Street lady Reception Like many of her videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *This was Jaiden's second time in VidCon, first time was Vidcon fun times wow so fun excitement 10/10 would vidcon again. *In the beginning of the video, Jaiden made it clear that the face reveal at the end of her previous video, Why I Don't Have a "Face Reveal", was her. *As mentioned above, TimTom made a video about the trip to Europe, My Wild European Trip w/ Jaiden Animations. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Videos uploaded in 2016